1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental implants. More particularly, this invention relates to a healing cap temporarily attached to a surgically inserted dental implant which accelerate and enhances the initial or primary healing of the bone which surrounds the implant surgical site.
2. State of the Art
Contemporary dental implant surgery includes the use of certain restorative devices which are inserted on to implants. These restorative devices take the place of natural teeth and are attached to implants which are well integrated into the hard bone tissue so that they are as stable as natural tooth roots. The conventional procedure for inserting a dental implant includes drilling a hole in the maxillary or mandibular jawbone and inserting the implant in the prepared hole. Various types of endosseous dental implants are used: e.g. blades, screws, and cylinders. The implant is generally made of titanium or titanium alloy and the top of the implant is provided with mating means (usually a top portion and inner threads) for attaching the restorative device. Before attaching the restorative device, however, there is typically a healing phase of between three to six months during which time bone tissue grows around the implant so that it becomes well integrated with the adjacent bone.
During the initial and primary healing phase, a cover screw is usually attached to the top of the implant to maintain the integrity of the top portion and inner threads of the implant. After the healing phase is completed and bone integration has successfully occurred, the cover screw is removed and discarded and the restorative phase of the treatment can be initiated.
It is a clear disadvantage of the conventional procedure that there be such a long delay between the time of insertion of the implant and the time when a restoration can be made for the patient. Unfortunately, it usually takes this length of time for the bone forming cells and bone tissue surrounding the implant to mature sufficiently to adequately hold the implant so that the final restoration will be firmly and properly anchored.
It is known in the medical arts that bone growth can be stimulated by passing an electrical current or an electromagnetic field through the bone. Such techniques have been used for some time in the mending of broken bones in limbs. It has not been known, however, to use this technique to stimulate bone growth for the purpose of shortening the bone healing phase in dental implant surgery.